Shadow Angel
by UtsukushiixxAozora
Summary: Kaori, hurt and tiny, found by the Akatsuki. What little secrets do the members hide and what is she keeping from them?  Genres: Cute and Funny.  i hope. Going to avoid using Hidan's Foul Mouth too much.
1. Chapter 1

This Is Shadow Angel. I hope everyone likes this story and I will look forward to reviews if I deserve them.

Summary is very short but here it is again People; Kaori, hurt and tiny, found by the Akatsuki. What little secrets do the members hide and what is she keeping from them? Rated T for when Hidan comes in.

* * *

Everything was black and nearly no sound was let through my ears as I tried to wake from my state on the ground, rocks digging into my back… but soon I was awake, but not fully.

The sounds of voices fill my ears as it started with a rough voice, "What do we do with her, Un?"

Then it became a soft girlish voice and I wanted to see who it was but I couldn't get my eyes to open, "We have to look after her."

"But we don't know where 'it' came from," another voice said and I felt like I wasn't even human anymore.

"She isn't a stray dog, Un," The first voice said again and I knew if I was awake I was most likely smiling lightly at the friendly person.

"Well she looks like one," The nasty person said again before I heard steps walking away and I hoped they were him.

"Konan. What are we going to do, Yeah?" His speech was starting to annoy me though I got over it as he sounded nice.

"She is hurt… but Hidan has a point. She could be a spy, Deidara," the girl said softly and I just wanted to fight back

"Then lock her up and bring her to health until we know, un," He said softly and I could feel his eyes on me, though it was only a faint glance.

"Anything she does will be your problem. Got it, Deidara? She does something wrong. You will be blamed," The girl said and then I felt her eyes on me and oh how much I just wanted to wake up and see who they were but still I lay, completely out of it but the sounds kept going as I felt my body move.

"She is so tiny, Un. The poor thing must be so under health, yeah," I heard him say and I mentally sighed as I felt my body wrap into the warmth of the unknown man. I was comfy as he kept speaking, "She looks no older then about 4."

'I'm 6 you dumb shit,' I tried to say but I could barely bring out a whine and he stopped walking and I felt him looking at me. This time I fought myself until I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He didn't look like a He but I knew He was. His yellowy blonde hair flowed over his eye and the other looked at me, his green-blue eyes just digging into me as I let out another whine. I was in so much pain and I couldn't do anything.

"Konan. She's awake, Un," He said softly and I saw the shadow of a tall figure before I saw her face, her eyes were so light it was hard to notice them against her smooth looking face that her blue hair outlined. She had a paper flower tucked behind her ear that looks amazing and I couldn't help but stare at it.

"Hey… are you ok? You seem pretty beaten up. What happened?" the girl said softly but it sounded loudly and I whined, closing my eyes again, the now stroking of her hand in my hair relaxed me. The guy started walking again and I opened my eyes once more before he spoke.

"calm down. Spy or not. Your only a little girl, let us help you, Yeah?" He said and I whined again but managed a nod. I wasn't a spy. i was a Ninja but I was on the run… not chasing.

The girl looked back at me and I was fixated on the flower again before her hand came up and she pulled it away from her before putting it into my long silver hair, "Here you go. You seem to like it."

I just stared at her before I tried to move my lips to say a thankyou but I couldn't manage to make a noise but just looked at the flower that was slightly hanging in my view. I knew of this trick. Origami. A paper art that some people were good at. I tried when I was at home but I gave up with it.

I then looked back at the laughing blonde who was holding me close to his chest to stop me from falling and to keep my supported. It felt nice to have someone holding me again when I needed it. It felt amazing to have his touch. Like a fathers gently fingers.

"Konan. Where is she going to stay, un?" He asked while still laughing and the lady sighed softly before she moved in toward us.

"She can stay in the spare room. It has a lock," The blue head said looking over me and my eyes moved to her again. "We don't know if she is a spy yet."

'I'm not a spy. Please believe me that I'm a run away,' I whine but the words just stayed in my head and he seemed to rock back on his heels to calm me and it worked. I stopped whining and stopped trying to speak.

Something about this Blonde made me feel safe in his arms and the flower now in my hair made me feel loved near them.

I love being 6, small and too cute to resist

* * *

Well this is my second Story and I am trying this a different way to my Music Princess so I hope everyone likes it. It may get very OCish but I will try not to make it too much. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is yet another chapter.

* * *

I looked around from my spot in the room, the walls around me not soundproof and as I thought about it I knew it was a bad idea but still… I was bored and wanted to wake them up. Strange from our first meeting how I was out of it and scared to now running from room to room. I had been with the Akatsuki's for about a week so I knew them well by this point. "Dei-da-ra! Hi-dan! Ita-"

"SHUT UP!" I was cut off half way with by the annoyed Uchiha as he screamed and most of the other grumbled at the loud scream of the Shut Up.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU!" Hidan called out but I knew he hadn't moved from his bed.

"HIDAN! Stop swearing,yeah! We have a little kid here now!" That's my Dei! Stick up for me and try to stop Hidan from swearing.

"I'm going to FUCKI… OW!" Hidan groaned as he most likely was hit and I knew he was when I heard Kakuzu's name after his hissy fit.

"Stop swearing, Hidan. Kakuza, stop beating Hidan up. Kaori, SHUT UP AND GO TO BED!" I heard Leader-Sama scream from his own room and I stalked back to my room before then walking to Deidara and looking at him.

"Dei… can I sleep with you tonight?" I gave him my cute 6 year old puppy dog eyes and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he moved a bit and I climbed onto his bed with a smile on my face and I curled into him closely and yawned before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

When we woke it was this time from Leader-Sama and Konan. Leader had the pots and pans smashing them together and Konan was calling all our names. Deidara, Forgetting I was in the bed, rolled over and crushed me under him and I started having troubles breathing, D…Dei-d….dara. p…plea…se. g…get off m…me." I gasped for air and soon Deidara bounded off me, an apologetic look on his face.

I rolled and landed on the ground before standing up and looked at the still looking dead asleep red head in the bed across from Deidara's and I smiled before standing to my feet and running at it and looking at him, "Sori-San. Wake up Sasori!"

I saw him move slightly before falling still again and I frowned, "Sori-san wont wake up, Dei…"

I felt Deidara's death glare as I called him Dei but I ignored it and poked the puppet lightly, "Sasori… get up… Leader-Sama said we had too."

His eyes fluttered open like a little kid as he looked at me, "he is just getting revenge at you, Miss Kao."

"but I couldn't sleep and I was bored… it wasn't my fault," I whined like a little puppy and he lifted his hand and messed my hair before sitting up.

"It's ok. You're young. You will learn, Kao," he said softly and pushed me away with his hand and stood up, so much taller than me.

I knew he loved having me here, just because he wasn't the shortest anymore. I stood on my toes and whined, "why is everyone so tall?"

"The question is… why are you so short?" the newest voice chimed in as the long haired Itachi stood at the door way.

"I'M NOT SHORT! I'm fun size," I whined and cuddled into Sasori and he laughed slightly.

I had heard stories from Deidara that none of the members laughed before I showed up and now I had Sasori laughing… only slightly but it was there and I knew I had made the group a little softer. These people were trained killers and I was still trusting them. Then again… so was I.

"Yo… Kaori. We have a fun day planned for you, Un," Deidara finally spoke and i winced at his Speech pattern yet again, the grunting noise annoying my ears but I ignored it and turned to look at the long haired blond.

"WHAT is it!" I asked nearly bounding to a spot in front of him, shifting my body from foot to foot, unable to stand still as I waited for him to answer me.

"We will be training a little. Then Sasori said we could go get ice-cream after," Deidara laughed softly at the bounding me and he took a step back, waiting for something to happen and it did. I let out a scream as I chanted Ice-cream, you scream, we all scream for ICE-CREAM!

I bound to sasori and screamed ice-cream in his face and he looked taken back so I bounded to Itachi, "I GET ICE-CREAM AND YOU DON'T!"

Itachi went to grabbed my throat but I bounded away and back to Deidara, "Can we go now!"

He rolled his eyes, "No, un. We have to wait until we bring it up with Leader."

Sasori looked at me and I glared at him, "What!"

"We need to get you to calm down, Shorty," He sort of huffed at me and I blinked.

"But SORI-SAN! I'm ment to be playful," I whined in my puppy like way and I heard him sigh slightly.

"Fine. Lets go have breakfast," Sasori said and started walking from the room and moving Itachi from the way slightly. I saw Itachi coming at me and I dived at Dei and he picked me up into his arms, my weight nearly nothing to him.

"TACHI! Don't kill me please," I begged in Deidara's arms again I heard a sigh and a laugh from the blonde holding me now.

"Hn.." The Uchiha said and turned and followed Sasori out and I jumped from Deidara's arms and followed them.

"What's for breaky?" then I stayed to sing, "DO you like waffles? YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES! Do you like pancakes? YEAH WE LIKE PANCAKSE! Do you like french toast? YEAH WE LIKE FRENCH TOAST! Do...dooo..." I was stopped by a hand over my mouth and a deadly grin down at me.

* * *

OHHHH! Who is gunna kill Kao for her song or what?


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up at the person holding me, his evil grin burning into my chest and I gave him a whine but Hidan just stayed like that, "So you are the one who woke me up at 3 this morning?"

I swallowed but nodded, "Y...Yes, H...Hidan." He was the only member I was really 'Scared' of. The others all had their scary features but Hidan really frightened me all over, what with his language and foul mouth. His immortal powers. THE THREE BLADED SYTHE. Take your pick but I think it was the scythe that was pinned to his back at the moment and his free hand gripped it.

"Hidan... please let go of Kaori, Un. She is only fragile, you dumbass, Hm," I heard Dei and I was so happy to hear his grunts and when Hidan let me go I dashed to him and hugged his waist lightly.

"Thank you, DeiDei," I whined slightly and he growled now and I swallowed hard again, "Sorry, Deidara."

He sighed, "It's fine, Kao." He stroked my hair gently and remember I left my flower behind and I moved away and dashed up the stairs of the massive hideout and to my own room where I grabbed the flower from my bedside table and clipped it into my hair and I sighed slightly before running back down the stairs and to the group by the kitchen again.

Konan smiled at me as I walked to her and gave her a big morning hug and I looked at her, "Did I wake you up this morning?"

"No. You didn't seem to be loud enough to wake me up," She smiled gently at me and stroked my hair back gently before I let her go and ran to the orange haired Leader.

"LEADER-SAMA! Dei and Sori wanna take me out training. Are they allowed to?" I nearly begged and I felt the eyes of both Deidara and Sasori as they both hated their nicknames. It could be worse I guess but still.

Pein smiled slightly and looked at the two older boys, "Is this so? How did you get her so excited to train?"

Sasori went to answer but I screamed instead, "SORI PROMISED ME ICEY CREAM AFTER!"

Sasori fell still, "Yeah... I thought she needed some... motivation."

I nodded wildly, "Sasori and Deidara said if I trained most of the day we could get Ice-cream after and I agreed to I like ice-cream." What six-year-old doesn't like ice-cream. I bet most of these people when they were 6 hated ice-cream. I bet they hated anything sweet and nice.

I looked at Pein and he laughed slightly, "Ok. Well I don't see a problem. Just have breaky before you go. Ok?"

I started to sing my song but I was cut before the words could escape my lips in remembrance of Hidan's last attack at me. Still... I smiled and sat in my chair at the huge table. Deidara was too my right and Sasori to my left. Next to Sasori was Kisame who I didn't like much either.

What with the blue skin and all. Across from my was Hidan and to his left was Tobi, who was somehow 'really' being a good boy and wasn't saying anything. To Hidan's right was Kakuzu and last on the sides was Itachi, who sat next to Kakuzu and Across from Kisame.

The ends of the table held Pein, Closest to my end and Konan, who seemed far away from me. This was our arranged seating order. If we sat anywhere else all kinds of damage could be done. As it was with Hidan we were breaking 2 or 3 plates a meal...

I looked around and saw them all eating so I looked at the plate of food, which I have NO IDEA how it got there and how there was all my favourite breakfast foods. I looked around again and I saw everyone's plates were stacked with different foods to satisfy everyone's enjoyed foods.

Too much effort to have a good look at what was on everyone's plate as I looked at mine. Waffles, Pancakes and French Toast... yum.. Oh how I just wanted to sing and I knew Hidan thought I was going to cause I had his death glare eating through me without me even looking at him.

Pein had said something and I knew me and Hidan had both missed what he said because Hidan let out a dumb founded sound and I couldn't help but laugh at his little noise and he growled at me, "Shut up, Sunshine."

"Kao. If you care to laugh at him... repeat to him what I said," Pein said simply and I fell quiet and the rest of the group laughed but him.

"I said that we have to get back into training. We are slacking off," Leader-Sama repeated his message and I nodded.

"No one has trained since I got here," I huffed slightly and felt death glares from most of them.

"Because the spoilt little bit…" Hidan was cut off my Kakuzu digging his heel into his leg for a queue to shut up and he did.

Deidara looked at me, "I've had a six year old attached to my leg since I met you."

I blushed and lowered into my chair a little more as Tachi spoke, "I've had NO SLEEP since she got here."

Lower I got yet again and I was soon looking under the table as Kakuzu spoke, "I've been spending money on her this whole time."

This is when I snapped. I got from my chair and ran for the room and out the hide-out door.

* * *

Naw! Poor Kaori has been no use to them. Comment and tell me how you like it and if there are any ideas you have that I could use for the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

I found myself perched high in a tree, my eyes red and wet from crying. I don't know why, but their words really hurt me. Dei had been like a father and when he said something about me I just couldn't help but feel as though I wasn't wanted in the group.

Then I heard footsteps and I looked down to see the Silver Haired boy. He looked up at me, "Kaori…"

"Shut up, Hidan," I growled slightly at him and saw him still smile at me and I sighed, "Talk."

"Pushy, Bitch, aren't you?" Hidan laughed slightly but I held a straight face and he sighed, "Ok. We are sorry. Just... having you around has changed a lot of things for us. Having a little kid a..."

"I'm not a little kid, Hidan," I screamed at him and he watched me.

"You are. You are only 6. That's still little for someone in a group of Missing-Nin. S-class Criminals," Hidan explained and I sighed. I had forgotten I was only 6. Strange thing to think wasn't it. Oh no. I didn't remember I was 6 years old.

"So... you came to tell me more about how useless I am?" I asked with a serious tone as I waited for him to so something.

"No, Kao. I came to tell you that we are sorry. I know. I'd be the last to come to anyone with the word sorry but I am," he said softly, looking up at me with his light pinkie eyes and I sighed.

"I just feel so useless. I'm sick of feeling useless," I cried slightly and buried my head in my hands, remembering everything that had happened before I was stuck in this spot with these people.

"You're not useless, Kaori," Hidan said in a suddenly really soft voice and I looked at him, putting my head from my arms, Tears streaked my cheeks and my eyes were red. "Kao. We all love you here. You are a part of our 'Family' here."

I sniffed slightly, "H...Hidan." He lifted his hands up and I nodded and fell into his arms like a child and I cried into his shoulder as he patted my back.

"You aren't useless. You are just a kid with too much on your shoulders," Hidan said gently still holding me close.

When I had finally stopped crying Hidan carried me back to the hideout.

It was about 10am by this time and I knew that I was going to be in trouble for being out like that but when we walked in everyone stayed quiet. I saw Deidara try and say something but he just kept quiet, too scared to face up to me.

I closed my eyes and leaned into Hidan more and I heard a soft sigh from Deidara before he seemed to start to apologize, "Kao... I'm Sorry. It just came..."

"Shut up, Dei. I'm over it now," I interrupted him and Hidan put me down as I walked over to the tall male and glared up at him, "See. I'm over it."

I knew he saw the single tear run down my cheek as he wiped it away with a single finger and I swallowed hard as he smiled softly at me. Again I seem to be changing the Akatsuki. Deidara never gave a shit unless it was about his 'art' and now he gave me a soft smile that told me that he really seemed to care about not just himself but me.

As he wiped another tear away from my face I smiled back, "I'm sorry. " I was still speaking quietly but now it was even softer, so only he could hear it when I said it.

He gave me a grin and pulled me into a hug and I wiggle and whined slightly, "Let me go, Dei! Please let me go."

"I'm sorry for being nasty. But what I said was true…" He said softly and I looked up with a shocked and sad face and he laughed quiet loud, "But it's not a bad thing, Kao…"

I nodded and lowered my head and he ruffled my hair and I felt eyes on us and I turned from him and looked at Sasori, "Can we go now?"

"Go?" Sasori tilted his emotionless face at me and I sighed.

"You forgot about training, didn't you?" I gave him a glare and he smirked and nodded and I sighed, "Can we still go?" he nodded and I laughed, "YAY!" I dashed out of deidara's arms and hugged him and he growled softly but I ignored it and hugged him still.

* * *

What does everyone think? Like it? Sorry it's short and for long update! Hopefully update both my stories soon.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sasori said we could go training and I still end up stilling here alone and bored," I have growled to myself as I sat on the stairs. Pein asked me to leave as they had a meeting and I was not to be there as I wasn't one of 'them' but I didn't mind.

As I sat on the stairs thoughts ran through my head and I gave myself an evil smirked before I stood up and looked around. They wanted to leave me out, I said in my head, then they will be punished for it.

I dashed up to stairs again, "This place is so stupid." I was right. They only had one bathroom with a shower so that meant that there was only one shower for all 10 members…

As I walked into the bathroom I saw all the shampoos and washes… the hair stuff were labelled for whose they were. I gave a smirked and looked over all the bottles before grabbing them all and running to my room and shutting the door behind me.

* * *

I knew the meeting was bound to end soon so I dashed out of my room with the shampoos and into the bathroom, returning them all into place they were in. all I had to do was wait. I was so going to get in trouble but I knew it was going to be worth it when the final resulted showed itself.

"Kaori! Come on! We are going now, Un!" I heard the familiar grunt of Deidara and I dashed down the stairs.

"YAY! Lets go! Lets go!" I grabbed Deidara's hand and then pulled him where I then grabbed Sasori's hand and attempted to drag them both out behind her and when they found out it was pointless to struggle against me so they both just gave in and just walked behind me as I skipped ahead.

"what would you like to train first? Jutsus? Defence? Close Combat?" Sasori said in his emotionless way. For changing members, he was the only one I had barely gotten at as he spoke with the same emotionless stare.

"We haven't seen her jutsus yet, Un," Deidara said and my insides froze at his words but I kept walking.

I heard Sasori huff an agreement to not know my skills and I swallowed hard but silently as neither of them heard me. "Kaori… Care to show us some?" Sasori said simply, like he heard my panicked breath but I knew I hadn't of heard it.

"D… Do I have to?" I asked with a stutter, sounding older than I did before and I felt both sets of eyes on me like I was the weirdest thing in the world.

"And why do you want to, Yeah?" Deidara said simply still looking at me but it was Sasori's stare that made me avoid looking at either of them.

"I don't have any…" I said softly, knowing my words were a lie but neither of them knew my lie.

"Well… we should still try to see your skills," Sasori said blankly, emotionless stare still fixed on me, watching my every movements.

I just nodded at his comment, not really wanting to show them my jutsus that I had learnt so I spoke up, "Can you help me with my speed and close combat?"

Deidara smirked, "I don't see a problem, Un. What about you?" he looked at Sasori. I knew about Deidara calling him Danna but he still hid it around me, which made me laugh at times but this wasn't one of those times.

"I don't see a problem," enter Sasori's emotionless stare still focused on me and I felt like ripping his head off before planting a smile on his stiff wooden face. Then I remembered the shampoo and I shuffled the thought of smiles and returned to being a good, innocent little girl, training with too already trained killers.

"YAY! Thankyou, sori! Dei!" I screamed and dashed ahead, away from the two who looked like they were about to kill me.

* * *

Sorry… so short… but I have an announcement… I will be looking for more OC but I haven't got the effort to make my own so I will be asking for characters from other people! WOOT!

Ok. With this I would like to let whoever wants to put a character in that there are only like 3 roles left in my story.

Also that I will send a form to any of those that would like a character place in my story.

To add a character just send me a pm about it and I will then send you a form explaining the information I will need. I am not very good with adding in so I am sorry if I change their personality a little as I have with the Akatsuki members.

Thanks for your attention and I promise the next chapter will be longer than this one.


	6. Chapter 6

Training was over way to quickly as I was already fast and most the time neither boys could find me as I hid in a tree trying to catch my breath. My left shoulder is throbbing and I have grazes all up my knees but that was about it.

The walk back to the hideout was quiet as no one was game to speak. Sasori was in his Emotionless pit of nothingness and Deidara was probably upset as he was the one that cause the graze on my knee as he chose to blow me up with one of his birds.

They are pretty but deadly and not something I would want to mess around with again but they were so pretty I couldn't stop staring and it exploded as I tried to touch it so my fingers were hurting a little.

When we got outside the hideout I heard a scream and some swearing from the mostly known swearer. Hidan. I ran ahead and into the Hideout as I saw Hidan staring into a mirror, fingers lapping through his hair.

I started laughing and I heard Deidara burst into laughter as he walked into the room and saw Hidan toying with his not-silver-anymore locks of hair as they now shone a neon green colour until the lights hanging from the roof of the hideout.

I took a step back before I fell to my knees in gasps of laughter, trying to break my laughing fit but I was stuck on the ground, gasping for much needed air, my lungs flaming up.

Then I saw a now also cussing Itachi as he walked down the stairs, hair now purple. I had way to much fun and I knew it when every other member came with a different coloured hair then what it normally was. And they knew nothing about it being my doing.

They looked at me and Deidara, who had joined my rolling fits of laughter, none of them looking happy that we were enjoying this so much and I knew when they found out it was me I would be dead.

Then I heard the growl I knew well… SHIT! The mind rapist was onto me.

* * *

The chase was short as Itachi was a lot faster than me and I found myself tied to a chair and my hands tied behind my back as I looked into the faces of 7, Tobi didn't mind his new colour, angry Akatsuki members.

Zetsu was drooling, begging to eat me for colouring his hair orange, like Pein's colour. Hidan was swearing his head off and most of the words I didn't know. Pein and Konan were talking to one another about what to do with their little trouble maker. Deidara ended up on a chair next to me, bound and gagged, looking like a pig at Christmas.

Sasori was ignoring everything as he sat rather happily, hair still the red colour it was, though I had planned to change his to a pink, had he not trained with me. Deidara I had planned to leave the blonde it was as it was too much fun to tease him about being blonde.

Hidan had been the main person to tie me down as Konan had, nicely, saved me by saying her couldn't kill me. Then after being nice she added YET at the end. How mean!

"What are we going to do with you?" Pein said with his emotionless, monotone voice as he looked at me closer.

"l….let me go?" I whined slightly, trying not to stutter but I failed that and Hidan stepped behind me and hit the back of my head as I cried a painful yelp.

"Wrong answer you Fuc… OUCH!" Kakuzu had hit him as he tried to swear and I smirked. Yay for Kakuzu for saving me but then her hit me around the head.

"I hate the colour Yellow…" He huffed and walked out of the room, unbothered any more and I growled in pain slightly at his hit.

"i….i'm sorry. I thought I'd have some fun," I tried to explain but I couldn't get the right words out of my mouth and Pein stepped closer to me.

"We kill for _fun_," he said simply, no change in his facial appearance or even his tone, nothing but I twitch in his eye.

"I….I'm Sorry, Leader-Sama," I whined slightly and he moved away.

"Hidan. Untie her. Kisame, untie Deidara," Pein said as he rubbing his temple with his index finger and thumb softly.

Hidan did as he was told and undid me and I scurried to my feet and ran up the stairs before hiding under my bed, missing out of the ice-cream Sasori had promised me.

* * *

Long wait for a smallish chapter… Sorry all. Well I still have spots for characters open and they will need to be filled soon.

ALSO! Me and a few friends had an idea of starting up; 1) another story and 2) a Naruto RP site. What does everyone think? The new story is a thing I will hopfully decide soon so I'll let everyone know. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Third Person**

"We have to do something about this kid," Pein said in his emotionless stat he belonged in so well and most of his team mates had their hands in their hair, wishing the new colour would just vanish under their touch.

"Right… I HAVE FUCKING GREEN HAIR!" Hidan growled and for once no one hit him about swearing as the child wasn't there.

"Indeed Hidan. But there is nothing we can do. She seems to know a lot about us and could be useful… though…" Pein started and looked around the room, face not changing until Konan butted in and he seemed to lighten lightly.

"I will not allow any of you to kill her," Konan spoke just a little louder than normal and she seemed to relax when Pein shook his head and speak words of how that will not be the case.

Then everything was stopped but Itachi as he hushed them all as his eyes seemed to glow a little more red then that had once before and he looked from the hideout and everyone followed his eyes before Hidan growled slightly, "WHOS THERE!"

"Hidan!" All the other members chorused at his loud yell before they seemed to of been attacked.

* * *

**Kaori's POV.**

I heard the thumps from down stairs and I scurried down the find the 10, even Zetsu, Duck taped the chairs all around the sitting room.

I looked at them all and found the source of the duck tape and I huffed with laughter, "I should have guessed when the room was turned Silver."

"KAORI! My sweetie!" I heard a familiar voice and I flinched slightly at her now laughter tone, "Why are you like that?"

"Fuck It," I muttered under my breath and I felt most of the Akatsuki had their eyes on me and I sighed, "Undo them, Mek."

"But…" I gave her a growl and she whined, "Fine!" Before she started untying them and cutting the duck tape from around their mouths. Before I saw it coming, Pein had the girl in his grips and she was crying in slight pain while swearing her little head off.

"Pein! Let her go!" I growled at him and he looked taken back by my sudden attitude toward him and he followed my orders now and let her go as I sighed and held my head. "Now… Meko… why are you here?"

"Looking for you!" she smiled and I growled at her and the Akatsuki stilled looked at me, Deidara and Itachi's stare digging into me more than the rest them. They were use to my childish act that they hadn't heard my growl… I thought it was vicious but after spending all this time with these members I learnt it wasn't nearly as bad as it took be.

"Well I didn't wanna be found," I huffed and looked at them all and sighed slightly, "Sorry, Guys. Ameko just barged in here and attacked you all."

Pein watched him and I tilted my head at him and sighed, "Meko… you suck." My defence had slipped. My temper had been lost. My young appearance vanishing with them. They now saw me how I was. Not young nor Helpless. Not weak nor vulnerable. I was me again.

"Aww! You didn't tell your new Criminals about yourself," She teased me and I stepped with a growl before I felt a hand on my arm as someone held me back. I still had to lift my head to him as I looked up into small blue eyes as the blonde didn't move.

I moved away from him though and looked at the rest of them, unbothered by Ameko anymore, "I thank you for taking me in and I will leave as you all wished me to from the start." I didn't care about any looks they gave me as I just looked at Ameko with eyes.

"If you return now they may not kill you…" She said with a laugh and I sighed simply and turned to walk away before being stopped and as I turned around to face a smile from the emotionless Pein and I nearly fell over.

His mouth twitched but he said nothing as I pulled from him and shook my shoulder of his grip, "Thank you again, Leader-Sama."

I spoke his name and turned and walked from the hideout, looking 18… not 6.

* * *

Ok… yes Kaori can change her appearance age. Ameko was only briefly met and in the next few chapter you will get a large description of her looks.

Also… I may be unable to post for a bit as My little Rat, Mariana, has give birth and her Sister, Ratatina is due in the next few days.

But here is a small update. The queen of Duck Tape has Arrived!


	8. Chapter 8

I knew I had never meant to be there and that I belonged behind a cage or even better… Dead.

But death wasn't what the village wanted for me. I knew the Akatsuki… I knew where they were, now many. And I even got close to them. I was wanted as a spy for the Akatsuki…and I just couldn't do it…

So on our walk back, me and Ameko, we talked about it. She believed that I could use that to keep me alive and it did. but I still didn't know if I wanted to give them up to my village.

"Ameko… cant you just let me stay here now?" I asked simply and she shook her head with a sad smile, "Why not?"

"Because I told them I'd bring you back. It would then get me in trouble," Ameko explained, her once playful side vanishing.

"Then stay too. You hate the village too. Stay with me," I sighed softly. I loved Ameko but I still hadn't done what I had set out to do and Ameko would be able to help me.

"You still want to find him. Don't you?" she said softly as she looked at me and I just nodded, "And you think they know?"

"I know they know. And I have to go back and find him. Please, Mek. Just once do something against the rules. Come with me," I whined softly, looking at the girl. For the first time I had looked at Ameko properly since reuniting with her.

Her hair was long and a deep blue colour but her eyes were a shiny silver that they sparkled through me when she sighed gently and nodded, "Fine. I'll come but if we get caught I'm not taking any blame."

I nodded, "Deal." I turned and ran back the way we had come and when I neared I changed my appearance back to my young form and I dashed through the well hidden hideout and into the sitting room where no one was any more. "Guys?" I said softly and suddenly they all seemed to be there in a moments notice. All but Pein who was no where to be seen. Konan was the first to make herself noticed as she hugged me rather tightly and I gasped slightly and moved back.

"Kaori! You can back," Konan seemed to sing as she hugged me again and I was shaking now. Had they all missed me for the moments I was gone. "I thought the only other girl here wasn't going to come back."

"Hn," I heard Itachi's huff and I looked at him with hateful eyes and he seemed to smile at me and only I saw it as I was the only one gasping at it.

"I… I shouldn't be back," I said with a whine and tried to step back but before I could I had Deidara hugging me now.

"You don't have to be young. You didn't have to lie to us, un," He said simply and I let out a sigh as I changed my looks again, going back to my real age and I hugged him back.

"I know. I'm just use to it," I said softly to him and he laughed simply at my words and I looked up at him, "What?"

"nothing," He said and moved away as Ameko growled.

"We come back to ask something," Ameko reminded me with a nudge in the rib which I whined about.

"Yes… I am looking for my brother. It's the only reason I was out here in the first place. We have stuff the say he is dead but I believe he is still alive, somewhere," I said simply and they all looked at me.

"It is possible we know where he is, as all the Ninja's here roam and 'may' have seen your brother. But it is unlikely," Itachi said in a soft voice, unlike him to speak at all.

I gave I simple nod. So far none of them recognized me as I thought they would of by now but I had Hidan watching me closely. I didn't know why but his eyes looked way to familiar for my liking so I looked at everyone but him.

* * *

Just a random chapter to keep my sanity levels up. Hope everyone enjoyed.

Spots are still open so hurry in.


	9. Chapter 9

Due to a few comments on here and by my friends about Kaori not being a baby any more I have change this chapter her a little so it may be confusing so let me explain a little beforehand. All of what happened in the past 2 chapters were dreams. Except the Akatsuki talking. But from the 'Duck Tape Queen' was a dream to Kaori. So if everyone likes this chapter over the different age let me know and I'll keep going with it as a dream.

* * *

It all seemed so real but as I opened my eyes from my spot under my bed I knew I had fallen asleep under there.

"So everything was a dream?" I questioned myself out loud.

"Depends. What do you think was a dream?" I heard her voice and I hit my head on the bottom of the bed. Her voice was so high pitched and playful that is was scary. But this wasn't Ameko in my dreams. This was Kaika. I knew her well as we were close friends but I hadn't seen her in so long I was worried to see her again.

How had she even gotten in? The Akatsuki had a great security system of 10 S-class ninja's. That seems to of been broken by a 5 year old. Sad…. I dipped my head from under the bed and looked up at her, her hair seeming brighter then normal but it was still the same blood red I remember but now there were streaks ringed colour all over her hair. It was still long, lapping at her lower back easily as it hung lose. Her eyes watched me, the Aqua colour burning into me as I once remembered it to be.

I kept looking at her, taking her in fully as I saw the outfit she was wearing. It wasn't an outfit as such but more just the bandage wrapped from just under her neck right to her stomach as it met with a pair of black pants, ripped in random places. Atop the bandages was a purple mid drift that was also ripped but upon it was stains of blood.

I looked at her still, "Kaika?" I spoke almost a deathly whisper as she gave me a smile. I moved from under the bed and she barely gave me time to stand before she had me in a death-gripped cuddle... A Kaika Glomp...

I gave a panicked yelp but I still hugged her back roughly and she seemed to start jumping, "Yay! Kaori is back! Kaika missed Kao-Chan."

"I'm not back. You were the one that invaded me," I whined softly but kept hugging the red haired girl and she kept jumping with me.

"Kaika-Chan doesn't care. Kaori is here!" she laughed as she jumped and I let her go but she just reattached herself to me. I sighed and walked from my room where I looked out to see everyone standing in the hallway looking at us.

I saw a death glare on Deidara but apart from that everyone was just gawking at how they didn't notice her. Obviously they all felt ashamed.

I looked at Kaika who was just looking at everyone and she was gawking also, "You didn't tell me you were staying with Cute Guys."

They were looking at her closely until Pein spoke up with no emotion in his eyes, "Kaika... welcome back."

She let me go and she ran and gave Itachi one of her Glomps before doing the same to Tobi but this member fought back and glomped her until she gave a squeal and I laughed.

"So... you know these boys, Kaika? It could get you in trouble," I smiled at her and she laughed at me slightly.

"These are my bestest buddies! Weasel-Chi and I are BESTIES! Right?" she laughed and looked at him and he did his usual huff and turned to walk away. Then with a looped grin she looked at Tobi, "And Tobi is my LOLLIPOP buddy!"

"Yes Tobi is Kaika-Chans Buddy!" He glomped her again and this time she hugged him harder making him give a squeal and I started laughing.

"I see then," I said softly as I stepped back from the hug off before one of them dragged me in but not in time as the red haired girl wrapped her fingers around my wrist and pulled me in as they started bounce.

"THREE LITTLE MONKEYS JUMPING ON THE FLOOR…" Kaika Screamed with laughter as Tobi joined in and I just jumped to make her happy. And she was rather happy with it all.

Then I was pulled away by a hand as something wet got me and I screamed a childish scream and pulled away to find Kaika and Deidara both laughing. Hand Mouths. Grrrr.

* * *

Like to say a Thanks to **DAVLA**(Dark Angel Vs Light Angel) for Kaika as she is my bestie in real life and helped me greatly through this chapter. I'd also like to give a shout to **Shia Chi No Ame** for some ideas also though she may not even know she did.

Well long wait but ANYWAYS, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Another shout to DAVLA! She has helped me so much through the last fewchapters though she hasn't read any of my story yet... Anyways here it…

* * *

After Kaika had finally gotten over Deidara licking me with his hand mouths it was late compared to before because Kaika had broken into a giggle fit… after the hour long laughing fit.

Then Tobi lost it as Kaika started to snort, though most of us were laughing at her by that point, but a very annoyed leader.

"Will you all Shut Up!" Pein growled in his often emotionless way though that just cased Kaika to lose it even more then she had before.

It lasted forever and I started to turn away before being tackled by Kaika, "DON'T LEAVE ME MY LITTLE MONKEY!" She squealed with laughter as I shook her off and laughed myself and she turned and glomped Tobi, "I GOT MY LOLIPOP!" she then licked his mask which seemed to not bother him at all.

I then tip toed out of the room and into the kitchen where all seemed to be a little quieter then in the living room.

The mid afternoon sun was beating down through the window as I shuffled myself up onto the kitchen bench where I kicked my feet back and forth, boredom filling my mind.

I let out deep sigh as I noticed the laughing from the other room dulling down and a very annoyed Pein walking into the kitchen followed by a smiling Konan. I gave them both a look and Konan walked to me and lifted me off the bench. As she placed my feet on the floor she walked around to the cupboard and then looked back at me, "What would you like for dinner?"

"Anything would be yummy, Konan," I smiled at her and she gave me a grin back as she turned away and looked at the cabinet for something before a Bouncing, Squealing Kaika bounced in screaming pancakes.

Konan and I both looked at her before Konan laughed, "Blueberry or Banana?" She smiled softly and Kaika's eyes went wide.

"SO MANY CHOICES!" She screamed as she seemed to think for a minute, going quiet after her outburst before she whispered, "Banana Butter milk please?"

Both of the other girls gave the girl a look as if their faces read, 'she can be quiet?' but Konan then nodded, "Sure we can have Banana Butter Milk."

I smiled, "Yay!" Konan laughed and I slipped back onto the bench as Kaika joined me on the spot next to me before resting her head on my shoulder with a yawn as she did so.

Konan smiled at us, "Tired after all of your laughing fits Deidara and Tobi forced you into?"

"AND ITACHI!" Kaika added to the comment before nodding slightly and keeping her head on my shoulder as I laughed.

"Go lay down then," Konan smiled and Kaika partly nodded before trying to hop from the bench but slipped as she tried and hit the floor with a soft plomp.

I couldn't help but laugh as she stood and walked out to the Living room with the others. I then I smiled and looked at Konan, "Can I go too?" I questioned and as she nodded a walked away and into the living room.

I nearly bursted into laughter as the Red haired girl was curled up in a ball on the lounge, at least half of her body was rested neatly on Itachi as he sat with his head back, hair loose.

I then dashed up the stairs and grabbed the camera and something else as I ran back down the stairs and looked at her before walking over and placing some kitty ears on her head and stepping back and clicking a photo of her and as the flash lit the room her eyes opened only slightly at me and I smiled, "Comfy?"

She merely nodded and closed them again, going back into a sleep and I laughed slightly again as she moved her head in a nuzzling way and the bells on the bottom of each ear jingled in a soft tone.

Itachi seemed unbothered by the actions the young girl made but some of the others stared at them before someone was game enough to say something, "Lucky Bastard."

I looked over at Hidan, leaning in a relaxed looking position against the wall to the far right from me. I gave a soft childish chuckle and he just ignored me, still looking at the two on the lounge.

I smiled at them before turning again and walking to the kitchen, "Konan! Can I help you cook?" I questioned with a childish smile and gave her puppy dog eyes.

She gave me a soft smile, "I'm all done now, Kaori. But help me get everyone in for dinner."

I gave a smiled, "Yes Konan." Then I strode from the room and into the living room, "it's dinner time everyone."

I saw Itachi move but I heard a grumble from Kaika as he did and she grabbed his shirt under her little fists as the bells on the ears jingled again and again.

Hidan and Deidara laughed but many of the others held back their laughs until she huffed and sat up from Itachi was a slight soft yawn and a stretch of her small arms before Itachi then laughed, "Did I miss my pancakes?" She asked in a sleepy barely hyper voice and I smiled.

"No. Konan just served them up," I smiled with a laughed and suddenly they were over laughing and all dashing away into the kitchen behind me and I smiled lightly at them as I followed into the room, with a Pein who was rubbing his temple, not saying anything. I looked at him, "You ok, leader-sama?"

He just nodded, emotionless look on his face still and as we entered he looked terrified as he saw all the members nomming on pancakes on the plates in front of them. My eyes were locked on Konan, a scared mess standing still.

These Criminals were more scary around the dinner table then on the battle field.

* * *

YAY for one of the longest chapters in this story…well this has been fun to write with DAVLA hanging over my shoulder to make sure I wrote Kaika right.

I hope everyone enjoyed this next story of 'Shadow Angel' and also keep an eye out on my new story, 'The Key.'

The Key- The Leaf Village has made a new 'toy'. This toy is in the shape of a young girl. But she is different. They made her to kill the Akatsuki. After being found out, Key was taken into the care and guidance of Pein and is now the Akatsuki's Key for World Power.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is another chapter for my story and I'm still waiting to hear from  
someone to see if I should write the new story idea I had.

I'll re-post the idea at the end of the chapter again.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Somehow after dinner Kaika ended up with a video camera as she set to work on an 'Akatsuki Diary' I think she called it. No matter what she called it, it was just annoying as she walked around like a human typewriter, spitting out hundreds of words a minute.

"See this! This is Kaori. She is a new Akatsuki and she likes to sleep with Dei!" then she stopped as I gave her a 6 year old death glare. "Not in a physical over 16 wa... Imma shut up now."

"Thank you," I huffed and walked away from her but she followed me.

"Kaori gets annoyed easy despite her child appearance she is quiet grown up. I wouldn't be amazed with they were..." She stopped with a deathly glare again. "I'm just getting stuff on my Favourite non-Itachi-or-Tobi Akatsuki member!" she was skipping the front of me.

"Get it away," I pushed the video camera away with a huff and tried to turn before she grabbed me.

"But Kao-Chan! I need to get some more stuff on you! Kaori use to work with Guard Skills, I am unsure of what she using as skills now!" Kaika explained in a happy way as she often was and she had the camera still facing me.

I gave a huff, "I still do. Now leave me alone." But she didn't move from the spot in front of me and I gave a huff again, "What else do you need?"

"Let me get proof of a smile and I will be happy," She gave me a large smile.

"I will smile if you get rid of the camera FULL STOP after I smile," I looked at her and she seemed to whine but nodded before I smiled softly at her. She hadn't seen me when she wasn't here, I thought to myself, smiling every day.

She laughed, "THANK YOU KAORI!" Then she turned and took off out of the kitchen and put the camera somewhere before running back with a marker and I mentally screamed before screaming out loud.

**_Third person-_**

The scream of the young girl ripped through the hideout and they all looked at the door to the kitchen as they all sat in the lounge room.

Itachi sighed from his spot, "She's back."

Kisame laughed at his partner laughed and nodded, "Indeed she is."

Sasori gave a smirk as he closed his eyes before opening them again and began reading again while his partner played with the now coloured clay that he was given even though the colours were driving him insane.

Deidara seemed to be the only one who didn't reacted to the scream at all.

Then everyone looked at Pein as he tried to call a shut up but it turned out squeaky and high pitched and Konan laughed, "Losing your voice?"

Pein seemed to give her a growl but then held his throat in a seemingly pained way as he groaned in annoyance and Konan laughed again. Then their attention was off them at the two small girls that army rolled into the room and Kaori threw something at the ground as they both put masks on and they gas now filled the room.

Sasori was the first out of it followed closely by Deidara then Itachi before everyone else fell asleep in much fight not too.

Kaori then looked at Kaika with a large smile before the other girl grinned and held the permanent marker high in the air as she tippy toed to her first victim, the still Neon Green haired Killer as he sat stretched out on the two person lounge.

Hidan was in for a surprise.

After Kaika had some fun with Hidan she threw the pen over to a waiting Kaori as she stood in front of the Blonde and the red head and she grinned evilly as she began to doodle all over their faces and arms.

Soon Kaika had found another pen and was now attacking the other members with the pen she held in her hands and by the time merely half an hour past the members were starting to stir from their spots they had fallen asleep in.

The first awake was the first asleep and Sasori opened his golden brown eyes landed on the girls as they scurried from the room before everyone else happened to wake and followed their small figures from the living room.

* * *

Hope you had fun reading about;

Kaika with a Video Camera

Both girls with Permanent markers.

Next chapter maybe a little longer as my Aunty has just given birth and I am in love with my new cousin and so unfocused on anything.

Also as I said I would tell everyone the idea again but also another idea I had that probably will go somewhere.

The Key- The Leaf Village has made a new 'toy'. This toy is in the shape of a young girl. But she is different. They made her to kill the Akatsuki. After being found out, Key was taken into the care and guidance of Pein and is now the Akatsuki's Key for World Power.

A Time Before- We know so much about all the characters pasts and what not but what happened in the past of the person who seems most…. Insane…. Hidans Past isn't what everyone would of thought from him but here comes the saying, 'never judge a book from it's cover.' Flip into Hidan's Childhood.

I really wanna write the second one but I don't know how it would turn out. Give me your ideas and PLEASE REVIEW! I feed off them….

Until next time,

XxxHidanxxDannaxxX Sighing out.


	12. Chapter 12

This is a chapter suggested by Sophie but picked more by DAVLA so I give them both credit for the idea itself.

For the first time in a long time I say I do not own the Akatsuki but I do own Kaori and DAVLA owns Kaika.

Well enjoy all the same.

* * *

First Person- Kaori

Kaika had dragged me from the room as they had woken from the sleeping gasp and straight away I knew I was in so much trouble.

"Any good hiding spots?" Kaika asked with a laugh and a burst of energy hit both of us but before I could answer there was a scream of annoyance.

"You fucking little fucking brats!" I heard Hidan growl from the living room and then I heard an annoy Itachi Grunt followed by lots of annoyed grunts followed by a sudden Tobi in a laughing fit.

"HIDAN! What's 'Fucking' Mean?" Kaika asked, holding back her laugh, knowing fully what fucking meant.

The laughter died as someone hit Hidan as he yelled out an 'ouch' and then I worked out yet again it was Kakuzu who hit him as Hidan told him to Fuck off.

"Stop swearing in front of them," Konan growled slightly at him and I now sat on the step of the stairs and Kaika sat next to me as we listened in.

"I'm not in Front of them, Fuck it!" Hidan growled at and someone different hit him as he stopped after a loud Ouch.

"Leader-Sama just hit Hidan. Hidan is scared of Leader," Kaika laughed slightly and I looked at her and she gave me a smile.

"Really? They all seem scared of him," I laughed softly and imagined Pein in my mind, "He isn't that scary."

Kaika nodded, "They are all just like tiny kittens when needed to give a bath." She cooed softly at the picture before looking at the Living room door as it flung open to show a pissed off Leader. Kaika then smiled, "I take it back."

"L...leader-Sama," I gave a whine and stood up and looked at his face, holding back a laugh.

"Y...You two," He huffed in an annoyed but pained way. "What is the mean of _This_!" his voice seemed to squeak up as he growled in agony and turned away to the rest who were now standing looking at him as he huffed again.

"Pein... go rest. You seem to be sick," Kaika giggled from her spot and then she looked at me, "Maybe Konan can join him."

I bursted into laughter at her comment which got looks from everyone but soon Kaika was laughing with me and none of them were looking at us. We were fully normal.

Then our laughter was broken but a 'Hidan' Squeal as he swore from upstairs, "You fucking little FUCKERS!"

"He saw his face..." Kaika said to me and I gave an evil smirk at her.

"Let me kill them," He growled as he walked down the stairs toward us, nearly bowling over Konan but Deidara then stopped him.

"No killing them just because they..." Deidara then started laughing as he looked at Hidan's face but Hidan also started laughing. "There are Rainbows and Butterflies on your face!"

"There are love hearts and you have a moustache!" Hidan was on the ground in a laughing fit as Kaika and I watched them, holding back our own laughter.

Pein then turned and looked at Konan and her face was a bright rushing red as she looked at Peins face and she didn't even know it was about her until Hidan started laughing again, "KONAN WANTS TO SLEEP WITH PEIN!"

I think he got hit by Konan and Pein before we nearly got ourselves killed by the Leader himself but Konan held him back, "don't worry Pein. Just go rest. You look worse."

He huffed and turned before walking back toward the rooms where I heard the door slam shut and both me and Kaika flinched.

"Well that was fun," she laughed softly looking at me. "And most of the fun was the rest of them trying to stay quiet despite the fact they all have drawings on them too."

Suddenly the rooms were bursted into both laughter and Annoyance from the room before most came to kill us.

I stood quickly and looked at them, "Ummmm..."

Kaika laughed, "Run, Kao-Chan!" and trust me... we did run... for our sweat little lives.

_**Third person-**_

"Where are the little brats..." Hidan swore as he looked around before bending and looking under the bed.

"Yep. Me and Kaika are Brats! 'Born Radical And Totally Sexy,'" Kaori teased running and smashing her arm into Hidan's knees, knocking him over and he growled.

"We are all brats then, Un," Deidara laughed from behind Kaori before attempting to catch her before being knocked by Kaika.

"Yep. But you are brats are 'Born Retard And Totally Spastic'," she laughed at Deidara who sat on the floor with a frown.

Kaori laughed and grabbed Kaika's hand pulling her, "Quick... the others are coming." Kaika scurried after Kaori as she ran behind me.

* * *

That was fun! Though it was short and took a long time to update.

My dad told me that Brats thing after someone called me and my best friends 'Brats'.

Have fun and please REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter may get boring as it is just a fill in chapter to show a little bit of both Kaori's Past and Kaika's Past.

* * *

First Person- Kaori

After about an hours worth of run they finally caught us but that was only because Pein opened his bedroom door while Kaika was laughing at Kisame and she smashed into it and me because I fell over in a laughing fit as Kaika whined in pain over her head.

"Owe owe owe!" She whined to herself before being thrown over Kisames shoulder.

"I got one!" He laughed as she pounded her fists on his back screaming a let me go.

But Kisame had a steady grip as I could see from my spot laughing on the floor before I suddenly noticed myself being picked up by a set of strong arms before being thrown over a shoulder.

"Got the other, Yeah," He spoke as I ate his blonde hair and whined for him to put me down and to leave me alone but he kept me.

"Good work guys. Now throw them in their rooms," The only other girly voice called before both Kisame and Deidara nodded and they began walking and I squealed a no.

"Owe!" was the random sound before another ow and then another before Deidara stopped and I looked around slightly to see Kaika poking something then owing again.

"Would you stop touching Samehada? You're hurting yourself," Kisame said with a raise eyebrow at her and she growled.

"Then let me go!" she started pounding her fists on his back again.

"Sorry, Kiddo. Konan's orders to put you in your rooms," Kisame started walking again.

"Deidara... what are you doing with me?" I whined at him and he laughed.

"You are going to your room like she is going to hers, Un," Deidara said and began walking again.

"But my rooms scary. Take me to yours!" I whined and he just laughed at me as I kept whining until Deidara opened a door and walked in, placing me on a bed.

"Due to you childish acts you will be locked in your room until Konan says against it, Yeah," Deidara explained looking at me.

"But... I don't wanna. I'm sorry," I whined and looked like I was going to start crying.

"Sorry," he said and turned around before walking out and shutting the door behind him and I heard it click.

Third Person-(Italic is one of their dreams. It will be noticeable)

The hideout was quiet now that the two trouble makers had been put away in their rooms. Though Kaika could be heard screaming for freedom, no one was bothered and everyone was peaceful.

Deidara and Sasori for once were working together on some art pieces and weren't fighting. Itachi was reading on a lounge while Kisame slept on another lounge.

Kakuzu was trying to keep his partner quiet as Hidan played with a rat her found in the kitchen and hadn't yet killed the rat as it scurried around his hands. Kakuzu gave up on his already amused partner and focused on counting his money.

_"Why don't you just try, Kao?" his voice was so soft as he watched his students focusing on climbing a tree._

_"Because I'm scared, Kiro-Sensei," the young girl said softly as she looked at her trainer._

_"Don't be scared, Kiddo, there is nothing to be scared of," he tried to calm the shaking child._

_"Yeah, Kao! If I can do it you can!" that was a voice that could always be remembered._

The sun lowered slightly as Kaika finally settled slightly and shuffled away from the door before sitting on the bed looking around, suddenly feeling strange.

Then the door clicked open as Itachi peaked in, "Konan said you are allowed out."

Kaika shivered at a nightmare she had as she stood there looking at the raven haired man standing at the door. He tilted his head slightly as she looked at him before dashing around him and out before vanishing into the hideout.

Deidara looked into the girls room, Sasori beside him, "She seems peaceful."

"Yeah, un," he said softly and looked in on the peaceful girl as she curled up on the bed, blanket roughly around her waist, hair messed on the pillow.

Sasori laughed softly and the girl gave a huff before she let out a small noise and Deidara held back his own laugh.

"Did she just Purr?" Sasori seemed to naw at the child. Deidara made the same sound as he moved into her and stroked her hair back neatly. Before smiling to himself and turned walking out.

"Leave the door open and she will know she can come out," Sasori said simply.

* * *

Watcha think? Not like Deidara and Sasori at the end. Oh well. REVIEWS!


	14. Chapter 14

Many things are left open after the last chapter so in this chapter I will try and clear things up.

And here we go and for the first time in Kaika's point of view. For Kaika isn't my character I don't know what goes on in her head too well so I will just give it a try.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

First Person- Kaika

I don't know what came over me as I sat curled up in the lowest part of the hideout, hidden from everyone else. I hadn't fallen asleep but for some strange reason the nightmare had still entered my head and now I was sure there was no chance of sleep for me.

When the door opened and I saw Itachi walked in something happened in my mind and I couldn't help but run and hide, but that wasn't like me. I was the playful one… not the one to run and hiding, leaving the world behind in my own hidey hole.

Though I was awake the nightmare still raced my head as I curled myself up.

_The hissing buzzed through her ears as she looked toward the huge snake staring at her and she could help but stare back into its snaky brown eyes as his tongue flicked in and out of it's mouth._

_The girl couldn't help but just seem to adore the creature that seemed to come close but it was soon that she panicked as the silver snake wrapped its body around her waist and she let out a scream._

The dreams kept changing. The snake vanished before something else appeared and as soon as it made me scream it would happen again. It would change all the time but one seemed to stay through the whole time.

_The sun had barely set as the now black sky leaked darkness an dismay into the room of the filled house. Her Parents sat at the table, each at an end with her to the right side, a sister to the other._

_Her friend sat in a spot next to her and she was laughed at one of the fathers stories. Then as the room darkened her mother stood, going to the kitchen and lighting a candle before bring it out as she spoke about saving power._

My eyes were wide but I couldn't snap from the dream that was held in, a tight grip holding me back from the world I knew and at the moment loved.

_The silver body was hard to see but the girl on the right saw it. She saw it coming, it's tongue flicking from it's mouth in low hisses that no one seemed to hear but her._

_She let out a scream as the snake slithered forward and the others around the table didn't notice the scream from her throat as though it was silent._

It was just the splatter of blood that made her scream again as the snake seemed to snap her sister from around the waist.

_The crimson red marked and dried upon the girls face, her terrified eyes seeping into the limp form of her sibling. She gave yet another scream and looked at her farther, "Do Something!"_

_He was a limp figure as he stared out, blank eyes but his eyes soon came a red as they began to become blood shot and the girl gave a little squeal before turning to the same look from her mother then another from her friend._

_The jaws of the Snake opened as it seemed to desire a taste of just a little more of their blood, its tongue flicking in and out of its opened mouth._

_The tip of his tongue lapped at the blood splattered over Her Mothers face and soon it was wrapped around her and she didn't move as the creature snapped her inside its mouth._

_The girl held back a scream this time as it did so and when it grabbed for her father she made no movement yet again as she swallowed hard, more blood splashing against her face and killed her skin even more as her body shook._

_Then everything flashed as the snake killed her father and she then saw blood everywhere. Everyone she had ever cared about, loved or even touched, had died and now all lay in a pile before her._

_"It's a gift. Why do you sssssscream?" The snake hissed as it curled its body around her and she gave another louder scream._

I screamed for real this time. I had no idea what had kept me in the dream but I was now living it. I lifted a shaky hand and wiped her face but to her surprise no blood appeared on her fingers. It felt so real.

First Person – Kaori

My body twitched as I heard her scream but I seemed to only want to stay asleep. The eyes watching me had turned away as the two boys looked out.

"Was that Kaika?" Sasori said simply and I heard him huff slightly before I felt their eyes on my again as I rolled slightly on the bed.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked at Deidara's crystal blue and Sasori's golden brown eyes. They both smiled at me but I was too tired to give a smile back as I closed my eyes again, feeling numb as I rolled over under the blanket more.

"Morning, Kao, Yeah," Deidara spoke and I huffed at him.

"No..." I whined and Sasori looked at me closely before laughing at me as Deidara walked forward and pulled at the blanket, "NO!"

"Comeon. You are allowed out, Un," He said simply to me and I whined that I didn't want to.

It was the next scream that forced me up as I dashed past them both, "Kaika!" I screamed after it and I tried to follow the scream of hers.

* * *

Wow that was something very very new too me so you have to mind what I have done with this chapter.

Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

Here we go again with the same old introduction of hope you enjoy and please review. But this doesn't change anything I still want reviews please.

Enjoy...

* * *

First Person- Kaori.

I knew where she was but I acted against that, dodging back and forth trying to confuse the other members. Kaika wanted to be alone if she was hiding so I would sneak in and get to her so no other members could.

At first Deidara had followed me about but soon he gave up and let me find her on my own and I was happy about his choice as I dashed down a set of stairs and into the room I knew she was in, "Kaika?" I gave a low whine as I moved into the room.

I heard Kaika give a little cry but soon she grabbed me in a cuddle, a tear vanishing as I watched it fall to the floor as she hugged me, "KAORI! They finally let us out."

I smiled at her and hugged the girl back. I knew something had upset her but I knew the girl wouldn't want to talk about it so I had to change the subject. And really quickly.

But I couldn't... I had to know what had happened to make this girl what she was right now... I mean for god sake... she was shaking in my arms, "Kaika... What's wrong?"

The girl just shook her head and moved away, "I'm fine."

"You are a terrible liar, Kaika... always have been too," I gave her a smile and I seemed to get the slightest return smile.

"I just had a bad day dream. I'm ok now," She said softly, though the smile on her lips never got bigger but it didn't vanish either.

She looked terrible as her eyes were still wet with tears.

"I don't believe you," I said simply as she started walking out, ignoring my comment as she seemed to out of it. Now was the time to change the subject a little but then she spoke.

"I had a dream of my family dying…" She turned and gave me a sad look.

"oh… I'm sorry," I said simply and she sighed softly. "Was it the…?"

"Yes… its back in my dreams again, Kao. I don't know what to do anymore. Everyone's dying all the time now… and it's my fault,"

She whined at me and I gave her a sad smile before I walked to her and gave her a hug.

"It's not your fault, Kaika. It never was your fault. None of it,"

I said softly to the girl and she merely just sighed before letting me go. I gave her a soft look and as she rubbed her eyes of tears again and she looked back at me, a soft smile on her lips.

"i…I know it's not what killed them but the silver in my dreams looks so real… like I've seen it all before," She said simply to me, not moving nor speaking another word as I just watched her closely.

"I know, Kaika… I'm sorry that's how you see it," I spoke ever so slightly and she just looked at me.

"Maybe… it's better to see them that way," she said softly as she just watched me still, her eyes a light colour but still the same Aqua as they always were but they seemed to be redder, from crying not her eye colour.

I just nodded at her softly and watched her softly as she moved about a little bit but I sighed softly, "I'm sorry, Kaika. I…. I didn't mean it. To come here and do this to you."

"D…Do what? You haven't done anything but comfort me," She then stepped toward me and hugged me softly. "Thanks Kao-Chan. It's good to have you near again. Despite this new look."

I laughed at her comment slightly and looked at her with a smile, "You too, Kaika. Never thought I'd see you like this again."

"So you can do it but I cant?" She gave me a smirk and gave me a soft punch in the arm.

"Do they only know you like this?" I asked her, ignoring the punch she gave me and she looked at me.

"Nope. The boys have always known me since my parents were killed.

I've grown up with them since I was 10," She said simply and I watched her.

"It sucks you know my tricks, Kaika…" I huffed with a laugh and she watched me still.

"Oh… I'm sorry you taught me this…" She huffed slightly at me and I laughed again. She seemed relaxed now but her eyes were still watery and I knew they would before a while as she had just seen everything happen again before her eyes but with a bit of help she would be ok… wouldn't she? I didn't know for sure but I had to help her get over the night mare she had just had.

So again I restored to changing the subject. I hoped that with the Akatsuki's help she would be fine in the end so I volunteered to boys for my idea. "You want to play a game? We can get the boys to play,"

I smiled and she grinned before moving away and putting her fingers to her lips in a thinking way.

"We could… No…." She said to herself as she now tapped her lip, "What about… Never mind."

"Truth or Dare," I smiled at her and she seemed to light up with joy before she smiled with glee before dashing up the stairs from the Basement and squealed randomly as she dashed from my view.

* * *

Didn't know what to do with Kaika's past but I did the best I could in the lead up to a funny chapter next when they play a game of truth or dare.

XxxHidanxxDannaxxX


	16. Chapter 16

I laughed and walked up the stairs after her before running to catch up to the girl as she latched onto Tobi and bounded up and down, "TRUTH OR DARE! TRUTH OR DARE! EVERYONE HAS TO PLAY!"

I laughed at her and everyone gathered to the noise, but Pein who was still in his room but what I could see.

Konan gave Kaika a soft look, "You ok? I heard you scream before."

"I'm fine! NOW LETS PLAY!" Kaika said letting go of Tobi. "Me First!" then she looked around the room for her unsuspecting member to attack. "Konan!"

Konan looked at her, "Truth?"

"Have you ever slept in the same bed as Pein?" Kaika said as she looked at Konan but was more focused with playing with her fingers.

Konan was a bright red as I watched her face deepen in flush as I let out a laughed, "Yeah Konan. Have you?"

I shuffled over and look me seat on Sasori's lap, snuggling my head into the nape of his neck and he huffed at me but didn't make me move. Deidara was on one side of use and Kaika was on the other side as it was a large lounge.

"N….No,' Konan said, trying to sound as confident as she could but it wasn't working well as she stuttered her no.

"Alright… I'll believe that," I laughed a at her and Kaika followed my lead before she blushed deeper.

"Your turn, Konan!" Kaika laughed and I looked at her from my spot and she still looked upset and her eyes were still wet.

Konan looked around the room, "Kakuzu. Truth of Dare?"

"Truth," he said simply.

"PANSY!" Both Kaika and I yelled at the same time and we got a laugh from Hidan and Deidara but the rest weren't laughing, though Sasori chuckled silently but I knew he did cause his chest rose under me.

"Fine fine... Dare," He rolled his eyes and Kaika and I laughed at him.

"Yay!" Kaika giggled happily as she shuffled in her spot and I felt Sasori move but I gripped onto him so he wouldn't leave me.

"I dare you to watch while someone light money on fire," Konan gave the member an evil smile and he just twitched his eye before she looked around, "Anyone wanna do the pleasures?"

"ME ME ME! PICK ME AND KAO!" She jumped up and pulled me with her but Sasori had seemed to of put his arms around me so he was pulled with me.

He landed atop me and somehow he had managed to give me a soft kiss on the cheek and I laughed at him as I moved away.

"Yeah! Me me!" I giggled with the other bounding girl while Sasori stood and dusted himself off and sat back down on the chair.

Kakuzu huffed, "Fine Fine. Make it quick though." The others in the room had already began laughing at him as Konan gave Kaika a five dollar note and gave me a lighter and I looked at her before Deidara snatched it from my hands.

"No… you are not playing with fire," He said as he lit the money on fire and I looked at Kakuzu as it burned.

Even through the mask I could see his sad look and when the note had fully turned to ashes.

Kakuzu huffed, "My god. Sasori. Truth or Dare."

"Dare," he said straight away and with the look in Kakuzu's face he knew he was going to regret messing with annoyed Kakuzu but he wasn't going to have to deal with the wrath of the two 6 year olds while being called a pansy.

"I allow Deidara too blow up… 4 of your puppets. His choice," Kakuzu gave an evil smirk which was followed with a girlish squeal.

"CAN I WATCH!" Kaika seemed to bound up but she then also looked confused as she turned to the squealing Deidara.

Then I had to add my say, "DeiDei-Chan can scream!" Me and Kaika were in sudden fits of giggles as Deidara ran from the room and Sasori stayed sitting, looking really devastated with the bomber going to kill his puppets.

"Touch Hiruko you will die a slow and most promisingly painful death," he sounded bitter as I moved to sit next to him.

"Your funny, Sori-San. I bet that is the first one Deidara went for," I gave an evil smile but he didn't seem to care.

"Whatever. I gave them both warning," then the first explosion went off and his body slunked back into his chair and he seemed to nearly vanish. "Can we get on with the game! Kaori. Truth or Dare?"

"DARE! I aint no Pansy," I yipped as another explosion went off and Sasori gave a tiny whine of displeasure as the puppets went… bang as Deidara had called about his 'art'.

"I dare you to go dress up as a toilet paper mummy all night," Sasori said simply, unbothered but it was Konan's face that made the dare amusing. It was the face of ' OMG THIS HIDEOUT IS GOING TO BE COVERED IN TOILET PAPER SOON'.

But I more then happily bounded to my feet and dashed up the stairs and wrapped my self in about 4 rolls of toilet paper before walking out to an annoyed face from an annoyed Konan-Chan.

"HE MADE ME!" I yelped at the sight of her and tried to run but fell quickly over.

* * *

SORRY I AM SO LATE! I have had a busy time. My sister has been raced to hospital so I guess this was how I got my mind of her so yeah. Hope everyone enjoyed my little chapter. The truth or dare chapters will continue next chapter.

Hope you can all wait that long!

UtsukushiixxAozora


	17. Chapter 17

Welcome back to Shadow Angel. I plan on a chapter of just finishing the Truth or Dares and having something else. It is short. so sorry about that first up. i just wanted to punish before i left.(Explain at end)

* * *

I was right. Konan was defiantly annoyed with me. She had her eyes on me like daggers and I didn't know if I was going to come from this alive or if she was going to kill me but still... I went on, "Hida! Truth or Dare."

"Everyone is Daring so I say Truth," he said and everyone looked amazed as he glare between us, "I aunt no pansy... I just want t be different."

Everyone was quiet as I sat on my chair again with Sasori by my side, "is it true that..."

I went quiet before leaning into the middle, "You sleep with... A teddy bear."

Hidan went a darker shade of pink then his eyes and everyone was in a fits of laughter before Kaika stood and smile on her face, "I'll go get it!" she screamed loudly and dashed up before running to the stairs and into a room but Hidan didn't make any movements.

"Fluffy is nice and hidden..." he stopped when he was done and he had everyone's eyes on him."What! His name is fluffy and he is a dog. I won't hide him."

I gave him a soft stare and laughed softly.

"Kisame. Truth or Dare," Hidan said softly knowing from there on it would only be truth. I knew it too so when Kisame said Dare I wasn't bothered by it and instead waited for Hidan to say his dare, "I dare you to go and eat one of Kaori's fish."

I gave him the first glare before Kisame gave Hidan a very nice second glare before sighing, "Fine. I'll eat a fish." He stood and headed to my room where I squealed and began to chase him.

But I stopped as soon as I got to Hidan's room and I looked around the room and I couldn't find the small Kaika anywhere but I kept looked, "Kaika.." I called softly and looked about before moving away to see a every sneaky looking Pein as he moved back to his room, "Leader-Sama. Have you seen Kaika-Chan?"

He froze before turning to me with a slight smile, "I haven't seen her." he gave a soft grin before turning and quickly moving into his room, leaving me to look at him and I turned to walk back down to the others before I smashed into something... Or something smashed into me, take a pick.

* * *

2 questions that I had hoped to be racing your minds;

1) What hit Kaori?

2) Where is Kaika?

Oh well... Have to wait and see what happens next chapter.

Sorry this was so short and I will try and make the next few longer for all that time I never updated.

I plan on getting another chapter of Rainbow Castle before I leave as I am going to the Country for 10 days and will have little service and writing time. But I promise I will have several chapters ready to update.

UtsukushiixxAozora,


	18. Chapter 18

Welcome to the next chapter of Shadow Angel! Have fun!

* * *

I whined softly as my eyes opened slightly and I felt my head throbbing as I lay on the cold concrete, a soft pillow seemed to be under my head, keeping my check off the floor. I closed my eyes again, not wishing to wake up at all.

"Oi… Kiddo…" A soft voice said but it was still rough at the same time as I felt a tap on my cheek and I opened my eyes to look up at the girl standing near me. "Morning, Kid. How'd ya sleep?"

I gave her a look and a soft whine as I shuffled away from the Black Haired girl, "Where am I?"

"In a magic place for little kids!" The girl gave sickly laugh as her words escaped her lips causing me to back a little more and whined again and she gave another thick laugh, "I'm kidding… slightly. You are in Orochimaru's lair."

I gave a shiver. I heard a lot about him from many of the Akatsuki members but she seemed to make him sound scarier and meaner than any of the others. She seemed to hiss his name as though she also 'dis-liked' him but it was strange in a way.

"What are you? A slave for him?" I gave a snicker at her and she growled neatly at me before moving in toward me with an evil, if you could really call it anything, smile and I knew my words had hit a soft spot, "I know. You enjoy working for him."

Then I knew I had annoyed her a little too much as her smile seemed to get more and more UN realistic as I watched her, "I should just leave you here and let him have his fun with you."

Many pictures ended my mind and for a 6 year old there were WAY to many of them for it to be healthy. Way too much time near Hidan… But the real pictures entered as she lowered down close to me and spoke in the softest whisper by my ear, "but most of all… your screams would make it worth while."

This made me scream and then I covered my mouth, "HE USES YOU TO MAKE HIS VICTIMS SCREAM FIRST!"

She stumbled back and seemed to nearly be sick, "No! I didn't mean it like that!" She moved back more, her face a pale colour and suddenly I couldn't help but laugh and she looked like she was about to kill me but living with the organisation I learned to live with being close to being killed. "I came to help and you laugh at me! You little SHIT!"

I gave another laugh before stopping and whining, "So your going to leave me here?"

"Why not… I'm sure he would love to violate a little child like you…" Her eyes were flamed in mine and I saw the horns of hell on her but I just sighed and she chuckled after my sigh, "Fine… I'll help you. Just never repeat this conversation… EVER!"

I gave a sly smile, "Promise." Oh were the boys going to hear about this strange girl whether I promised or not.

She huffed as she seemed to open the door to the large… cellar like thing and I gave a smirk but said something. Defiantly a helper… my inner gave a laugh but I kept a straight face on the outside.

The lair seemed to be small but I knew not to think like that as I followed the black haired girl as she took turns to exit and I seemed to trust her at the moment as she led me and I thought slightly as something seemed to slip my mind but I had no idea what it was as we kept walking at a fairly quick pace and I sighed as she sped up.

"How long until we are out?" I gave her a soft look and tilted my head slightly and she ignored me as she kept walking and I sighed softly at her as she moved rather quickly still. "Fine… Where are we going?"

"Shut with all the questions," She gave another neat growl as she sped slightly again and I was nearly running. What! I had short legs.

"But I want to know. What if you are worse than 'him'?" I said and I soon regretted my words as she turned and gave me another death glare, "ALRIGHT! After about seven glares I'm use to them." I kept walking past her and she gave a growl as she kept walking, taking lead again. This girl was nasty…

SUN! I saw the light and before any warning was given I dashed from my spot and into the sunlight and gave a very childish giggle as I spun in the light as it warmed my skin. I heard the girl give a chuckle but soon her voice turned rough as she told me to hurry along as she kept walking so I stopped, now really dizzy as I tried to stay on my feet as I shuffled behind her, at a steady pace, not worried about falling behind.

"So….. Where are we going?" I gave her another look but she just huffed and didn't look back at me as she stayed in lead.

"You can go where you have to go. Scurry off to your parents," She gave a hiss and I nearly stopped walking but I kept going, ignoring her words as I just walked behind her and I looked ahead and wondered upon where I would have had to go to get back…

I had no idea…


	19. Chapter 19

Welcome to the next chapter of Shadow Angel! Have fun!

A quick update! And I'm still on the farm

* * *

In about ten minutes I had completely gotten on the girls nerves as I could tell she was nearly about to kill me… again…

But I kept following, hoping I would see some territory I knew as the hideout so I could find my way from her and to the others I knew. As I looked around I still didn't remember another. Konan was very strict with where I went so I had to be very careful if I ever snuck out… don't tell her I ever snuck out.

"Sooo…. Where are 'you' headed?" I said, moving to her side and giving her a soft childish look and she sighed.

"Why do you want to know…. Running away from home?" She gave a laugh and I merely shrugged as I kept at her pace.

"Already done that," I smiled softly and I think I got a glance from her but I ignored it. "Sooooo…. Where are you going?" I asked again and she glared at me and I gave her a look which read, I-already-know-that-glare-it-doesn't-work-no-more.

"Fine…" she huffed and looked ahead again, "I'm going to see some 'friends'," I don't know why I shivered as she said 'friend' but I did and EEP it sounded scary coming from the person beside me.

"'Friends'?" I question and she then gave me a readable look, do-not-ask-another-question-if-you-like-your-life. From the look a gave a nod and we walked in silence.

Soon I found trees I knew. Wanna know how I knew them…. Hidan use to hide squirrels in the far trees before Konan hated when he brought them inside. WHO NEEDED A DOG!

From there I seemed to smile and I took for a dash in the way I knew for the building to be in and I gave a girlie giggle. Alright, I'm not one to admit it but I did miss them. They were the life of every party… despite them being… annoying if the word works.

The black haired girl pretty much ignored my running off but she seemed to be walking after me. Then she escaped my mind as I tried to pick who I would Glomp first. Tobi would hug back and hurt… Hidan hated 'cuddles'. Itachi hate me… KISAME would work. So I had my victim in mind and as I headed deeper into that part of the forest I saw the hideout and smiled and I ran a bit fast and as soon as I entered the hideout I was the one attack… by a certain mother like figure.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"Ummm…"

"ANWSER ME NOW!"

"I was ambushed in the hideout and then I woke up in 'his' lair and then I was rescued and then you bombarded me and then I tell my tale…"

She gave me a tilted look, "And you got back… clean?"

"Huh?..." I gave her a questioning look and then a tilted her back at her.

I saw her about to explain before a hear the black haired girl speak, "Konan means Un raped…" I couldn't hold it back as I laughed really loudly and Konan was too busy eyeing the girl and she was staring back, "Wha? Stop staring Konan."

"It… you… WHY ARE YOU BACK!" This wasn't Konan despite the fact her mouth opened to speak and we all turned.

"What a crap welcoming home… aren't brothers meant to love their sisters," She gave a sadistic smile at him.

My mouth was open wide, "DeiDei has a sister?" Then I was given the death glare from the blonde on the stair case but before he could speak Konan interrupted.

"Shia is right. Very bad welcoming. Have I taught you no better," Konan huffed and Shia began to laugh slightly but Konan turned to her and gave a slight glare, "You are in no place to be laughing."

She stopped laughing and seemed to nearly go into tears as Konan seemed to hurt her with the words. HA! A weakness, I thought evilly in my head. Then something clicked in my mind, "Wait… so you know her?" I gave Konan a questioning look and she seemed to give me a nod. "Cool!" I laughed and moved from the lounge room, bored of this conversation.

I walked to the kitchen where Hidan sat with some chips and I quickly grabbed the packet and moved back to the lounge and hid neatly in front of Konan where I couldn't be seen. I don't know if he didn't care or he had just been shut up early but Hidan didn't seem to bother about his chips I had just stolen.

I got a look from Konan as I munched on the chips and Shia watched me closely like I was the main attention in their conversations while I was away. So I swallowed my last mouthful and looked between them with a tilted head, "What?"

Konan gave me a smile and seemed to pat my head softly, "Nothing. Go annoy someone else."

"But Kai… OH NO! we left her behind," I gave a soft whine and Shia smirked and Konan held back a laugh.

"I am not going back…" Shia smirked again and I huffed at her.

"And neither are you," Konan said simply and gave me a look which said she-will-be-fine. Shia's seemed to match hers with a doubt-it look.

"I'll just go ask Pein to go get her since he is in charge," I huffed. Shia and Konan both laughed as if to say, good-luck-getting-Pein-to-even-try-let-alone-succeed.

Then I turned on my heels and marched up the stairs, threw the packet on chips back at Hidan on the way back and I huffed.


	20. The last update

I'm giving up on this story as I am sick of having peoples characters in my story and then having the fear of copy right when we are always fighting. I am in the frame of mind of the whole, 'I don't need friends they are just useless.' So I am going to be stopping this but I love Kaori so I will be writing another story with my Kaori.

I am also going to delete and remove all my other stories and just have one up and running and having longish chapters every two weeks I hope.

Well I am sorry for those who thought this was an update and those who were liking my story. I hope everyone will find and read my new story I will be making.

Love, UtsukushiixxAozora


End file.
